Kilina/Original Timeline
Kilina Cassaventes (ホテルキリナカサヴェテス, Hoterukirinakasavu~etesu) is a character in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. She is the younger Sister to Kisandra, Mother to Millicent and Aunt to Klymene. Kilina made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur V, Soulcalibur Astral Swords, Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light and Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny. What lies in her soul is Determination In Soulcalibur V's promotional material she is referred to as She Who Seeks Freedom. Biography Early Life Kilina was born September 19th, 1574 to two commoners, Erríkos and Kaarina Cassaventes. Although, her time with her Parents was short-lived. Shortly after her birth, Kilina was left on the streets by her Parents, a long with her sister, Kisandra. Her Parents were both murdered shortly after, unbeknown to Kilina as she was only a baby. She was then taken to the Kingdom of Grandall by an unknown creature named, Astra. Kilina lived her life raised in the castle, training to become a warrior. She never knew about her Parents tragic passing and was led to believe that she was simply abandoned by them. She would not find out the truth until many years later. Soulcalibur III - 1591 - Kilina is now 17 years old. Now a fully trained warrior, her and her sister, Kisandra, fight alongside the Kingdom of Grandall in hopes of taking over other Kingdoms. The two sisters stick close by each other, most of the time with their childhood friend and fellow warrior, Abelia. Unlike her sister, who doesn't like battling in war, Kilina has a passion for it. Not the killing, but just to show off her skills. However, the fact that she must use her skills to conquer other Kingdoms saddened's her. She doesn't like using her skill for that, she believes she could do something much better. Not to mention that she hates being told what to do. Kilina wants to leave, just as much as her sister does, who is constantly confiding in her, crying out of battle. "Kilina, I just can't do it any longer" Kisandra cries. "All the pain, the death I can't take it! Not only that but... But... I'm scared, scared that you may get hurt, or die!" Kisandra shouts, bawling. Kilina hugs her sister. "Don't worry, Kisandra. Just prepare yourself for battle tomorrow, stay close to me. I have a plan.. Make sure Klymene is out of here and safe, before tomorrow" Kilina says as she gets up. Kisandra looks at her with curiosity across her face, she wipes her tears away and Kilina gives her a quick nod as she leaves. Kilina walks to her bedroom, she sits on her bed and looks over at her sword and shield. "I hope you guys can help me tomorrow. It's time we leave". The next day, amidst the battle, Kilina sticks close to her sister, waiting for the right moment... "It's time!" Kilina states. Kisandra looks at her confused. "Flee!" she shouts. The pair run through the battlefield, attempting to flee the Kingdom altogether. However, they don't get very far. They are stopped by multiple warriors from their own Kingdom as they flee, fleeing is a crime, the sentence is death. The sisters fight hordes of Men, but it's too much, they are getting too weak. Kilina continues to fight more warriors, looking for a clear path to run through. Almost on the brink of defeat she notices her sister who is on the move, running through a clear path. Kilina knocks out her last opponent and runs behind her sister, staying close. The pair make it out, barley alive. "Now where do we go?" Kisandra asks. Before Kilina even has time to answer a voice in the distance shouts out. "You're going nowhere!" The sisters turn around and see their childhood friend stand before them. "Abelia please... We must leave! I can't stand the war anymore" Kisandra begs. Abelia looks away, saddened. "I'm sorry Kisandra, but if you and your sister are fleeing... Well, you know the law.. I'm loyal to my Kingdom, I'll fight you if I must". Abelia attacks the sisters with tears in her eyes, and a long fight ensures. Kisandra and Kilina are both too weak to continue, they fall to the ground, bloody and bruised. Abelia walks towards them, with her sword and shield raised. "I'm sorry..." she says, as a tear falls from her eye. Just as Abelia is about to strike an arrow, marked with blue feather and the end flies towards Abelia hitting her in the shoulder. She winces, but the sisters see this as an opening. Kisandra kicks Abelia down as she mutters sorry, before getting up and running with her sister. Leaving the Kingdom of Grandall once and for all. The pair, finally free from the Kingdom, free from the war, travel the lands for a while before coming across a Woman named Hilde. Hilde sees that they are badly injured and takes them to her homeland of Wolfkrone to be patched up. She tells the pair about the Evil Seed, Soul Edge and the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. The story of the evil sword interests Kilina greatly. How can a sword be so powerful? Maybe in the right hands it can be used for good. With a plan in her head, Kilina smiles. Hilde offers Kilina and her sister to join her ranks in hopes to put an end to the malfested. Kilina accepts, however she has a different plan in mind. Soulcalibur IV - 1591 - A few months have passed since Kilina joined Hilde's Kingdom, and she thinks it's time to put her plan in action. "I will get Soul Edge! I have too I'm pretty sure the power of it will help rid the world of evil and protect Soul Calibur!" she says to herself as she grabs her sword and shield, ready to leave. "I-... I guess I have to say goodbye to Kisandra, I'm sure she will understand". Kilina pulls out a pen and paper and writes a quick note to her sister. She quietly sneaks into her sisters room, leaves the note and exits. Not knowing the true dangers of Soul Edge, Kilina is sure that finding the sword will be helpful. Little does she know that the sword has the power to malfest people, or even devour souls. All she knows is that the sword is in the hands of a monster named Nightmare. Determined to find him, find the sword, Kilina goes on a journey and leaves Wolfkrone. Just on the outskirts of the Kingdom however, Kilina is stopped by Hilde who looks bruised up. "Hilde?! What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Kilina asks. "Silence!" Hilde shouts. "I know about your journey, Kilina. Do you not realise how idiotic this journey is?!" Kilina steps backwards, confused. "Wha-? No! You don't understand, getting the sword will be helpful! It really will, if I have it, it will-" Kilina is cut off by Hilde. "No! I will not let you be deluded by your own stupidity! That sword is evil, and if you're seeking it out that makes you a threat to my Kingdom!". "Wha-... What are you saying?" Kilina asks, shocked. "I must defeat you before I let you go any further!" Hilde shouts. She launches towards Kilina and the pair battle. Kilina strikes at Hilde, causing her helmet to fly off, hitting the ground. "I'm sorry Hilde. You just don't understand. I need that sword, and I will get it. So stay out of my way!" Kilina threatens Hilde as she walks away. "I'm going to have to warn Siegfried!" Hilde shouts. "And he will kill you!". "Siegfried?" Kilina mutters to herself. She continues forward, ignoring Hilde's warning. Kilina leaves Wolfkrone behind and begins to follow rumours of where Nightmare will be. She is led into many dead ends until she finally gets a lead. Kilina finds out the base of Nightmare, a place no one dare tread, Ostrheinsburg. Kilina is determined more than ever now, she heads straight to Ostrheinsburg, hoping to find Nightmare there. Finally, after a long journey she makes it to Ostrheinsburg. She is overjoyed, she heads towards the tower with hope in her heart. "Don't worry Kisandra, I've nearly made it, then we will be safe." Kilina says to herself. Kilina enters the tower and is greeted by a warrior. "I cannot let you go any further. I must protect Soul Edge" a blonde Woman says, standing before Kilina. "Huh? Who are you? I'm not going to harm Soul Edge, but I do need it!" Kilina states. "My name is Sophitia Alexandra, and I need to protect that sword. I'm sorry, but I cannot let you past!" she states. Kilina grins. "I'm not asking for permission!" She says as she attacks Sophitia. Kilina swiftly defeats Sophitia and continues up the tower. Finally, after climbing a fair amount she senses it. She senses the evil, an evil she has never felt before. Standing before her is the creature itself, Nightmare. "So, you're Nightmare?" Kilina asks. "Well, I need that sword! Soul Edge is mine!". Nightmare laughs. "You foolish human! You dare challenge me?! I shall feast on your soul!" Nightmare launches towards Kilina and the pair battle. After a long fight, Kilina is almost defeated, but she will not give up. She clenches her sword and launches towards Nightmare, screaming in the process. She rams her sword right through Nightmare's core, causing him to let out a demonic scream. Nightmare flies across the floor, letting go of Soul Edge in the process. Kilina smiles as she runs over to the cursed sword, she looks at it in awe. She throws her sword and shield on the ground and extends her hand towards Soul Edge. With no hesitation she picks up the sword. As she touches the sword, a huge red light admits from it. The light consumes Kilina's body. Kilina lets out a loud cry as she feels her body transforming. "Wha-... What's happening to me?!" Kilina screams as her body begins to transform. Her eyes turn red and her hair darkens, Kilina lets out a final scream before she falls silent. Her outfit has now turned into shades of red and black, and Soul Edge has moulded itself into a sword and shield. Kilina is now the new host for Soul Edge. She is no longer herself, she is Kilina Ω. Kilina climbs the rest of the tower, now completely malfested she has no control over herself. All she wants it to destroy anyone who gets in her way, to feast on souls. She reaches the top of the tower and stares out into the abyss, hoping to gain more power from the evil energy floating around. However, she senses something good, something too good. She turns around and standing there is her sister, Kisandra, with Soul Calibur in hand. Soulcalibur IV (Ending) - 1591 - Kilina stands there, staring at her sister who is on the ground. Kisandra looks up towards Kilina with tears in her eyes. "Kilina please.. It's me, your sister!" Kisandra begs. "Please, snap out of this! It isn't you!" Kisandra cries more but Kilina doesn't listen as she steps closer to Kisandra. "My dear, sweet sister..." she says, menacingly. "Is that Soul Calibur you have?" she asks. Kisandra cries and lifts herself up off the ground. "Kilina, stop... Please! I.. I don't want to hurt you!". Kilina lets out a dark laugh. "Hurt me? Do you not love me anymore? Can you not accept me?" Kilina asks, stepping closer and closer to Kisandra. "I must destroy that disgusting holy sword you possess. I must please Soul Edge. I must take your soul!" Kilina threatens as she launches herself towards Kisandra. Kisandra blocks the attack and flies backwards. "Please stop!" Kisandra shouts. "Hilde was right... I have to fight you, I have to destroy Soul Edge!". Kilina looks at her sister and laughs once more. "I'm sorry, Kilina. I love you" Kisandra wipes away her tears and launches towards her sister. Kilina lets out an evil smile and launches towards her sister. The evil sword and the spirit sword clash, letting out huge light beams of red and blue. The pair battle for what seems like a lifetime. Of equal strength they are both weakened. Kisandra grabs her side in pain, trying to stop the blood. "Kilina... I.. I can't take this.." Kisandra cries, grabbing her hip tighter as she falls to the ground. Kilina laughs as she grips Soul Edge tighter. "This one is a special one, Soul Edge. A pure soul, and the spirit sword!" Kilina runs towards Kisandra who is still on the floor, Soul Edge pointed directly at her. Kisandra opens her eyes and sees Kilina running right towards her at high speed. Kisandra rolls out of the way just in time, Soul Edge grazes past her already injured hip, causing it to bleed more. Kilina quickly turns around, angered. She lets out a scream and attempts to launch herself at Kisandra once again. Amidst her run however, Kisandra screams and throws Soul Calibur towards her sister. The holy sword penetrates Kilina's left eye. A fearsome scream is heard as Soul Edge flies from Kilina's hands. The holy sword drops to the floor as a red glow emits from Soul Edge and enters Kilina's wounded eye, going directly into Kilina's body. Kilina screams and grabs her eye in pain, she then collapses on the floor. Kisandra runs over to her sister, blood covering her body. She kneels down next to her crying. "Kilina please wake up! It's over, see?! You're okay?! Please... Wake up!" Kisandra cries more. She feels her hip, that is still bleeding. She winces as her hand passes over it, she looks pale. Kisandra coughs as blood flies from her mouth, she begins to lose consciousness and falls backwards now laying on the ground. "Kilina... Wake-... Wake up..." Kisandra begs, her voice fading. Kilina's body stirs on the ground, she takes in a big breath and launches upright. She's breathing heavily, no longer malfested. She sees her sisters body on the ground and rushes towards her. "No, no, no! Kisandra, Kisandra it's me! I'm so sorry, I... I didn't mean it!" Kilina cries, launching herself onto her sister. "Speak to me, please speak to me!" Kilina begs. Kisandra's eyes slowly open as she looks up towards her sister, she lets out a slight smile. "You-... You are just young and naive are-... Aren't you?" she jokes. "Kilina promise me... You-... You'll look after Klymene" Kilina cries harder. "Don't say that! I won't need to because you'll be there! Okay?!" Kisandra reaches her hand towards Kilina's face, caressing it. "You know that's not the truth... Please just-" Kisandra's eyes begin closing. "No! Kisandra please! Don't die on me, I need you!" Kilina screams, crying. "Goodbye, Kilina... I-... I love you" Kisandra's eyes fully close, she draws her last breath, and dies. A blue light emits from Soul Calibur, it travels towards Kisandra's body and engulfs her. When the light dissipates, Kisandra's body is gone. Kilina screams, tears streaming down her face. "What did you do to her?! Where is her body?! You bastard sword, tell me!" Kilina cries harder. Soul Calibur begins to glow and disappears without a trace. Kilina stands up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Kisandra... I should have never sought out Soul Edge!" Kilina sniffs. "I promise you, sis. I will look after Klymene.. I love you." Kilina walks away, hoping to one day meet her sister again. The 17 year gap Soulcalibur V - 1608 - Soulcalibur V (Ending) - 1608 - Soulcalibur Astral Swords - 1608 - Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light - 1611 - Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny - 1611 - Physical Appearance Costumes Personality Fighting Style Critical Finish Critical Edge Relationships *''Is the Daughter to Erríkos and Kaarina Cassaventes (Both Deceased)'' *''Younger sister to Kisandra.'' *''Aunt to Klymene.'' *''Was raised in the kingdom of Grandall.'' *''Used to be friends with Abelia. (Soulcalibur III)'' *''Fought against Abelia and lost. (Soulcalibur III)'' *''Used to be friends with Hilde. (Soulcalibur IV)'' *''Fought against Hilde and won. (Soulcalibur IV).'' *''Fought against Siegfried and won. (Soulcalibur IV)'' *''Fought against Nightmare and won. (Soulcalibur IV)'' *''Fought against Kisandra and lost. (Soulcalibur IV)'' *''Blames herself for Kisandra's "death" - "killed" her while she was malfested. (Soulcalibur IV)'' *''Fought against Klymene to a draw. (Soulcalibur V)'' *''Went searching for Pyrrha. (Soulcalibur V)'' *''Became friends with Abelia again. (Soulcalibur Astral Swords)'' *''Fought against Night Terror and won. (Soulcalibur Astral Swords)'' *''Is a good friend of Leandra Scott'' *''Is the Mother to Millicent''